Dan Phantom
- Boxers= }} | caption = Dan Phantom | name = Dan Phantom | alias = Dark Danny Dark Phantom Dan Plasmius Phantom | origin = Danny Phantom |Danny Phantom]] | sex = Male | age = 38 (24 chronically) | species = Ghost (Formerly Human-Ghost) | status = Alive | eyes = Red | hair = White Flames | relatives = Danny Fenton (Former self) Manny Phantom (son) Daniela Phantom (daughter) Jazz Fenton (sister) Jack Fenton (father) Maddie Fenton (Mother) | friends = Mandy | enemies = Grim Reaper Clockwork Danny Fenton | occupation = Super Villain | residence = Castle of Grim (former) }} Dan Phantom, also refered as Dark Danny, is a main character from Grim Tales. He made his first appearance in Chapter 4 and has not been seen since the last page of Chapter 7. He originates from the Nickelodeon show, Danny Phantom. He is the evil future counterpart of Danny Fenton. Grim Tales History Dan Phantom is an alternate future version of the hero Danny Phantom that was created when the ghost halves of Danny and Vlad Masters were fused together. Thanks to the manipulations of Clockwork the series of events that led to Dan's creation were stopped and Dan was imprisoned inside of a Fenton Thermos by the current version of Danny Phantom where he has remained for close to twenty years in a state of existence outside of time. From Down Below Dan first appeared in Clockwork's lair inside the Ghost Zone where Clockwork freed him from the Fenton Thermos. While happy to be free Clockwork informed Dan that the timeline he originated from has long since been wiped out by Dan's alternate counter part Danny Phantom. As a result Clockwork could erase him as easily as flicking his wrist. Realizing that Clockwork wanted something from him Dan told him to tell him already. Clockwork explained that the combined form of Grim Jr., Minimandy and the Pumpkinator had let to the creation a monster known as the Demon Reaper. The Demon Reaper was dead set on a rampage across creation to harvest every single soul in existence in order to sate its insatiable hunger, eventually killing itself in the end. That is where Dan comes in, Clockwork believes that Dan may just be strong enough to take the Demon Reaper down. For this reason, Clockwork offered Dan his freedom in exchange for taking down the Demon Reaper. Dan accepted the offer, launching a reckless full frontal assault on the Demon Reaper that temporarily did shut it down, allowing Clockwork and Grim Reaper to enter the beast and rescue Junior's soul. Unfortunately it wasn't long until the Reaper was back on it's feet and the fight resumed. The Reaper was now even more powerful thanks to its ability to mimic attacks, returning fire with his own variation on Dan's Ghostly Wail. The reaper would have taken Dan's soul if it wasn't for Nergal Jr. In the battle that followed most of the heroes were hurt by the Demon Reaper. When Clockwork returned Grim Junior and The Redeemer Minimandy, the Demon Reaper stopped his attacks and went after the siblings, devouring both. This resulted in the siblings, with the help of Nergal, stunning the creation. This gave Dan the opportunity to attack the Demon Reaper with his most powerful ghost ray attack, which leveled the whole town and burned of most of Demon Reaper's body. The Demon Reaper survived however, having returned to the form of Grim Junior. But just as he was about to return the favor to Dan, Minimandy was able to calm Junior again, so he could regain control over his body, ending the threat of Demon Reaper. As part of their agreement, Clockwork informed Dan that he met his end of the bargain and that he is free to go. But Clockwork does give him the warning that he will be watched. And if Dan does anything might even provoke Clockwork, he promised to reunite Dan with his destroyed timeline. Dan, not impressed by the threat, noted that Mandy was shooting him strange looks,leading Clockwork to suggest she developed a crush. What About Mimi? After the Demon Reaper Crisis Dan had been living at the Castle of Grim, apparently part of a plot by Mandy and Dan to impregnate her with Dan's child, ending with the two sleeping together (among other things) which Dan immensely enjoyed. Dan stated that his reason for doing this was to create a heir to continue his legacy of death and destruction now that he's on "parole" from Clockwork. Mandy stated that their business with one another had concluded, Dan may help himself to the kitchen but when morning came he had best be gone. Mandy stated she would raise Dan's heir to be big and strong so that he or she could beat Dan into a pulp, to which Dan claimed he's looking forward to it. Dan made good on the offer helping himself to the kitchen where he ran into Grim again, whose on his way to address the intruder into the castle. Dan and Grim discussed the child he had just conceived with Mandy, Grim was skeptical of the possibility that Dan is even capable of reproducing, being a undead being like Grim himself. Dan however wasn't worried and confident that it will be a boy, suggesting the name Manny. Dan had already been disappointed with girls, citing his last girl, Danielle Phantom, but suggesting the name Daniela if it does turn out to be a girl. Dan made his way to Mandy's Vault where he observed Mimi brutally dispatching Billybot and Mandroid, saying he approved of her style. Mandy soon arrived as she thanked her for killing the to annoying robots, commenting that under different circumstances she'd let her go, but instead the two engaged in a brutal fight during which Mandy loost her house coat, much to Dan's sexual perverted pleasure. However Mandy soon brought out her trump card, Horror's Hand which causes the entire vault to be plunged into the scene of Mimi's worst nightmare, the Battle in Megaville. Watching the scene unfolded Dan soon realized that while he was trapped in the thermos the world was destroyed without him, fearing that he had nothing to "live" for but ultimately decided that he has to secure his legacy. After the battle was over and Mimi's devil essence extracted and contained Dan overheard Grim describing it as the ultimate evil and a plague, infiltrating and destroying civilizations from within. Deciding that he would show them the meaning of the term ultimate evil he first neededs to get himself back into shape. Dan dressed himself in his costume and exited the castle via flight, watched closely by Mandy as he left. Afterbirth Dan eventually was seen at the last page of Afterbirth where he stands in the ruins from Boogeyman's Castle stepping on Drax's glasses. Personality Dan is best summarized as a psychopath, completely lacking any form of empathy. He has no regard to any form life other than his own and goes to great lengths to prolong his existence'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. In this endeavour, he killed one of his former human halfs (Danny Fenton), destroyed the laboratory of his other human half (Vlad Masters), scarring the man for life'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. He also showed himself more than willing to sacrifice his former friends and family, in order to make sure that the events of his creation would happen'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. If it meant surviving, he was willing to cut a deal however'Comic Page:' Ultimate Enemy, Grim Tales. He also had the goal to become the Apocalypse Incarnated'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom and showed great distress when he discovered that during his imprisonment, HIM had wiped out human life, making him obsolote'Comic Page:' Flightless, Grim Tales. In order to recover his self-worth, he started making plans to continue his legacy, both by proving his own worth'Comic Page:' Grim and Evil, Grim Tales. Dan is a sadistic monster, who enjoy to watch people suffer and even more inflicting pain on others himself'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. He was enjoyed fighting, even if the odds weren't in his favor. He's also somewhat has a perverted side, he greatly enjoys Mandy's "company" and her use of low cut outfits. And like to rub it in Grim Reaper face when he told him he like being with his wife as he watch Mimi and her fight each other as mimi throw a toxic Red Bird at her which forced Mandy to take off her undergarments much to his pleasure. Appearance Dan bears much resemblance to his younger self Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. Dan is constantly in his ghost form which caused his human form has not grown at all. He still wears the black suit with white belt, white gloves, white boots and a white neck. He also has a big D on his chest indicating his name, and wears a white cape. His face is more that of a ghost instead of a human since it is green. He has white flame hair with a little ponytail. Over the time of the comic you can see that his appearance resembles Vlad Plasmius more than Danny. Powers and Abilities Since he came to be by merging with Vlad's ghost half, he has all of Vlad's and Danny's combined powers at his disposal. This makes him stronger than both Danny and Vlad, and apparently one of the most powerful and dangerous villains introduced into the series. He has gained both completely new abilities that neither Danny nor Vlad can do as well as increased power of his past ones. Below is a list of his currently known abilities. *'Duplication': Dan can easily create about three or four duplicates and possibly a few more. These doubles can be invisible when made. He is possibly almost as skilled as Vlad was with this power. Also like Vlad, he often uses his proficiency in duplication as a powerful advantage against an enemy'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Ectoplasmic Manipulation': As a ghost, Dan has the ability to manipulate ectoplasm. He has mastered this ability completely, using plenty of its subskills. **'Construct Creation': Dan is able to create constructs made of ectoplasm. Examples of this are forming binds and ropes'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. **Ectoplasmic attacks': Dan has a large array of ectoplasmic attacks to his disposal. ***'Ectoplasm Infusion': He is able to infuse ectoplasmic energy in his fists to make physical attacks more effective'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. ***'Ectoplasmic Beam Emmission': Often refered to as the Ghost Ray, Dan is a profound user of this attack. His blasts are composed of green (though it is much brighter than his younger self) and white ectoplasm. He can probably use the other colors like Vlad'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. The strenght of his attack varies from light attacks that only knock out people, to blasts that level buildings and even a complete village with single blast'Comic Page:' Kamehame in your face, Grim Tales. ***'Ectoplasmic Wave Emmission': Dan can release waves of pure ecto-energy through the floor. He uses this ability to keep away Valerie from Tucker and Sam'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. ***'Gas Mimicry': Dan is the first and only known ghost who have the ability to take the form of a ectoplasmic vapor. This ability makes him immune to anti-ghost weapons that can't even be evaded by going intangible'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. ***'Ghostly Wail': The Ghostly wail is an extremely powerful ecto-sonic shriek generated from his vocal cords and mouth, a bit like a Banshee's wail. It sounds like moaning ghosts'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. The incredibly loud sound of the attack is accompanied by extremely powerful sonic waves of pure ectoplasmic energy. It can cause terrible pain to ghosts and damage tangible matter. He is seen overturning tanks and cars, blowing away helicopters, crumbling buildings and shattering glass with this power. This technique is Dark Danny's most powerful attack, and he is able to use it more than once without losing energy. At maximum power, his ghostly wail was able to cause earthquake-like tremors and was powerful and devastating enough to destroy all of the future Amity Park's ghost shield generators, causing them to explode. It's so powerful that when his younger self uses it against him, it's the only attack that visibly injures him. ***'Telekinesis': By facing his hand at people, Dab can immobilize them, projecting his ecto energy and levitate them'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. ***'Web Generation': Dan uses an ecto-variety of this ability, and is able to create ecto-ropes to stick people to the wall. ***'Zap:' Just like Vlad, Dan can use an ecto-electric shock that causes damage and pain. He used this attack to instantly drain Danny of power and pain until he turns back to his human form. He may also use it to knock out normal humans like he does with Jazz'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Flight': Dan can fly at high speeds, much faster than Vlad and Danny. It can be argued that his speed is almost at light speed, seeing how quick he got to Valerie'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Ghost Sense': Dark Danny can sense nearby ghosts. When he does, red wisps of energy come out through his nose. (This is most likely due to a heat core replaced by Danny's usual ice core.)'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom *'Intangibility': As all ghost, Dan can become intangible and phase through objects with no effort'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. **'Intangibility Fusion': Dan is able to fuse objects into people, using his intagibility. While fused, the object inserted is intangible and unreachable by ghost or human abilities. It can, however, be removed through the use of special equipment (I.E., The Ghost Gauntlets)'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Invisibility': Dan has the ability to become completely invisible. *'Portal Creation': Dan can create portals into the Ghost Zone by merely waving his hand and banish them at will'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Possession': Dan is able to possess humans, and force them into doing his bidding'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Regeneration': Dan appears to be able to heal rather quickly. *'Shapeshifting': Dan can change into his younger human form, when doing this he uses his blue rings like when he goes ghost. This is despite the fact that he has lost his human side along time again'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Superhuman Agility': Dan is very agile, and able to dodge most attacks. The few he can't dodge, he often will find another way to prevent harm'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Superhuman Durability': He is far more durable than Danny or Vlad. He can survive a full anti-ghost blast from future Valerie's wrist laser unharmed, an oil truck explosion without damage, two of Danny's Ghostly Wails and he could even survive a multi-story building crumbling down at ground zero (though severely weakened). He also managed hold his own against the Demon Reaper, with the little harm'Comic Page:' Kamehame in your face, Grim Tales. *'Superhuman Speed': Dan is far faster and more agile than Danny and Plasmius. *'Superhuman Stamina': Dan's ghost musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As he is now a full ghost he can physically exert himself at peak capacity longer than his young counterpart, possibly even for days before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Strength': Dan is obviously far stronger than Danny or Vlad. He is capable of easily lifting a tank (thereby, he can lift about 70 to 80 tons, and possibly even more). He can easily kill or mortally wound a normal person with his punches (even Valerie, who has trained against ghosts for years, was easily wept aside by a simple punch)'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. *'Transformation': As most ghosts, Dan is able to alter his own physical build, turning his legs into a ghost tail at will'TV Episode': The Ultimate Enemy, Danny Phantom. Origin Dan Phantom is the evil full-ghost version of Danny Phantom, created by the fusion of the ghost-halves of the show's protagonist and the show's antagonist, Vlad Plasmius. To mix in time traveling while Danny battled a pure evil ghost, Butch Hartman realized the worst enemy for Danny Phantom to fight would be an evil version of himself. He was not originally revealed to be a villain in the advertisements for The Ultimate Enemy on Nickelodeon, due to the shock factor of Danny's future as his own worst enemy. Trivia * In the second story arc of Grim Tales, you'll notice that Dark Danny's face and hair; has starting to look like Vlad Master/Plasmius human face and ponytail and also started to talk just like him as well. * In the comic, Dark Danny repeats some of his lines from The Ultimate Enemy'' *Dan seems to be wanted in the City of Aku as shown on a poster in chapter 10. Comic Page: Dark One's Back. References }} Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Living Dead Category:Dark-side Doppelganger Category:Characters Category:Grim Tales Character Category:Antagonist Category:Minor Character Category:Featured